Υπολογιστικός Ιός
Ιός Computer_virus Ένας ιός υπολογιστών είναι ένα Υπολογιστικό Πρόγραμμα υπολογιστή, το οποίο μπορεί να αυτοαντιγραφεί και να "μολύνει" ένα υπολογιστή χωρίς παρέμβαση ή την γνώση ή την άδεια του χρήστη του. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "ιός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ίαση". Εισαγωγή Ο αρχικός ιός μπορεί να τροποποιήσει τα αντίγραφά του ή τα ίδια τα αντίγραφα μπορούν να υποστούν από μόνα τους τροποποίηση, όπως συμβαίνει σε έναν μεταμορφικό ιό. Ένας ιός μπορεί να διαδοθεί από έναν υπολογιστή σε άλλους, παραδείγματος χάριν *από ένα χρήστη που στέλνει τον ιό μέσω δικτύου ή *της χρήσης του Διαδικτύου, ή *με τη μεταφορά του σε ένα φορητό μέσο αποθήκευσης, όπως δισκέτα, οπτικό δίσκο ή μνήμη flash USB. Οι ιοί ορισμένες φορές εσφαλμένα συγχέονται με τους Υπολογιστοσκώληκες ( = "σκουλήκια") υπολογιστών (worms) και τους Δούρειους Ίππους (trojan horses). Ένα "σκουλήκι" μπορεί να διαδοθεί σε άλλους υπολογιστές χωρίς να πρέπει να μεταφερθεί ως τμήμα ενός υπολογιστή-οικοδεσπότη (host), ενώ ένας δούρειος ίππος είναι ένα αβλαβές πρόγραμμα μέχρι να εκτελεσθεί ή μέχρι να ικανοποιηθεί κάποια συνθήκη, την οποία έχει προκαθορίσει ο δημιουργός του. Πολλοί προσωπικοί υπολογιστές συνδέονται πλέον με το Διαδίκτυο και σε τοπικά δίκτυα και διευκολύνουν έτσι τη διάδοση του κακόβουλου κώδικα. Σήμερα οι ιοί μπορούν επίσης να εκμεταλλευθούν τις υπηρεσίες του Διαδικτύου, όπως *το World Wide Web, *το ηλεκτρονικό ταχυδρομείο, *την υπηρεσία συνομιλιών (Internet Relay Chat, IRC). Μερικοί ιοί δημιουργούνται για να προξενήσουν ζημία στον υπολογιστή, στον οποίο εγκαθίστανται, *είτε με την καταστροφή των προγραμμάτων του *είτε με τη διαγραφή αρχείων *ή με τη μορφοποίηση (format) του σκληρού δίσκου. Μερικές, μάλιστα, φορές, δημιουργούν σε συγκεκριμένο τομέα του σκληρού δίσκου τέτοια καταστροφή, ώστε να είναι αδύνατη η ανάκτηση ολόκληρου του περιεχομένου του. Αλλοι δεν έχουν ως σκοπό να προκαλέσουν οποιαδήποτε ζημία, αλλά απλά γνωστοποιούν την παρουσία τους με την εμφάνιση στην οθόνη κειμένου, βίντεο, ή ηχητικών μηνυμάτων, μερικές φορές αρκετά χιουμοριστικών. Όμως, ακόμη και αυτοί οι "καλοκάγαθοι" ιοί μπορούν να δημιουργήσουν προβλήματα στο χρήστη υπολογιστών: Καταλαμβάνουν τη μνήμη που χρησιμοποιείται από τα κανονικά προγράμματα και, κατά συνέπεια, προκαλούν συχνά ασταθή συμπεριφορά του συστήματος και μπορούν να οδηγήσουν σε κατάρρευσή του (system crash). Επιπλέον, πολλοί ιοί είναι, εγγενώς, πλήρεις από προγραμματιστικά σφάλματα, τα οποία πιθανόν να οδηγήσουν στην κατάρρευση των υπολογιστικών συστημάτων και στην απώλεια δεδομένων. Ιστορία Ιός ανιχνεύθηκε για πρώτη φορά στο Arpanet, τον πρόδρομο του Internet στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του '70. Διαδόθηκε μέσω του λειτουργικού συστήματος tenex, που χρησιμοποιούσε τότε το ARPANET και θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει όποια σύνδεση γινόταν με το δίκτυο για να μολύνει τους συνδεδεμένους υπολογιστές υπολογιστές και τους μολύνει. Eπεδείκνυε το μήνυμα "I'M THE CREEPER! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN". Σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα, ωστόσο, εμφανίστηκε ένα πρόγραμμα, το οποίο αποκαλούσε εαυτόν "Reaper", ανώνυμου δημιουργού, το οποίο ανίχνευε τον CREEPER στους υπολογιστές που είχε μολύνει και τον διέγραφεViruslist.com. Ο πρώτος ιός που αναφέρεται ως εξαπλούμενος εκτός του συστήματος μέσα στο οποίο δημιουργήθηκε (ο σχετικός όρος είναι "in the wild") υπήρξε ο "Elk Cloner". Τον δηκιούργησε το 1982 ο δεκαπενταετής, τότε, Richard Skrenta για υπολογιστές Apple II με Λειτουργικό Σύστημα το Apple DOS 3.3. Τον αποθήκευσε σε μια δισκέτα και την έδωσε σε φίλους και γνωστούς του. Οι περισσότεροι υπολογιστές, εκείνη την εποχή, δεν διέθεταν σκληρό δίσκο και έτσι οι ανταλλαγές δισκετών ήταν πολύ συχνές. Όταν ο υπολογιστής εκκινούσε από τη μολυσμένη δισκέτα αντιγραφόταν μόνος του σε όποια άλλη δισκέτα είχε εκείνη τη στιγμή πρόσβαση ο υπολογιστής. Μετά την πεντηκοστή εκκίνηση από μολυσμένη δισκέτα, ο υπολογιστής εμφάνιζε το εξής μήνυμα (υπό μορφή στίχων - σε παρένθεση η ελληνική απόδοση): :::Elk Cloner: The program with a personality (Tο πρόγραμμα με προσωπικότητα) :::It will get on all your disks (θα καταλάβει όλους σας τους δίσκους) :::It will infiltrate your chips (θα διειδύσει στα τσιπ σας) :::Yes it's Cloner! (ναι, είναι ο Cloner!) :::It will stick to you like glue (θα σας κολλήσει ως κόλλα) :::It will modify ram too (θα τροποποιήσει και τη RAM) :::Send in the Cloner! (διαδώστε τον Cloner!) Ο Cloner δεν είχε καταστροφικές προθέσεις και δημιουργήθηκε από τον δημιουργό του ως αστείο. Ωστόσο διαδόθηκε στους υπολογιστές πολλών συμμαθητών του (και του καθηγητή του των Μαθηματικών!) εξασφαλίζοντάς του έτσι μια θέση στην ιστορία των ιώνTechTarget.com. Ο πρώτος ιός που εμφανίστηκε στους προσωπικούς υπολογιστές ήταν ο ιός Brain (γνωστός και ως Ashar, ©Brain, Clone, Nipper, Pakistani, Pakistani, Lahore, Pakistani flu, Pakistani Brain). Δημιουργήθηκε στο Πακιστάν το 1986 από τους αδελφούς Basit και Amjad Farooq Alvi. Προσέβαλε τον τομέα εκκίνησης (boot sector) του σκληρού δίσκουAbout.com για τους ιούς. Από τότε έως σήμερα έχουν δημιουργηθεί και κυκλοφορήσει χιλιάδες ιών, αρκετοί από τους οποίους είναι πολύ επικίνδυνοι, όταν προσβάλλουν κάποιο υπολογιστικό σύστημα ή δίκτυο. Εκτιμάται ότι το έτος 2000 υπήρχαν περίπου 50.000 γνωστοί ιοί, ενώ σήμερα (2007) ο αριθμός τους έχει υπερβεί τις 60.000. Οι περισσότεροι είναι γραμμένοι για υπολογιστές με λειτουργικά συστήματα MS-DOS και WindowsΠερισσότερα για τον ιό Brain. Αυτό πιστεύεται ότι οφείλεται είτε στην αυξημένη διάδοση των συστημάτων αυτών είτε στα κενά ασφάλειας που παρουσιάζουν και κάνουν ευκολότερη τη μόλυνση του συστήματος και τη διάδοσή τους. Τύποι ιών Οι ιοί μπορούν να ταξινομηθούν σε δύο μεγάλες κατηγορίες: * Ανάλογα με το σημείο του υλικού ή του λογισμικού που μολύνουν: ** Τομείς σκληρού δίσκου συστήματος (system sectors) ** Αρχεία ** Ιοί μακροεντολών (Macros) ** Ιοί πηγαίου κώδικα (Source Code Viruses) ** Ιοί συμπλεγμάτων (σκληρού) δίσκου ((Hard) Disk Clusters * Ανάλογα με τον τρόπο με τον οποίο πραγματοποιούν τη μόλυνση: ** Πολυμορφικοί ιοί ** Αόρατοι ιοί (Stealth Viruses) ** Θωρακισμένοι ιοί (Armored Viruses) ** Πολυτμηματικοί ιοί (Multipartite Viruses) ** Ιοί πλήρωσης κενών (Spacefiller Viruses) ** Ιοί παραλλαγής (Camouflage Viruses) Computer Knowledge. Τρόπος δράσης Ανεξάρτητα από το τι και πώς μολύνει σε ένα σύστημα, ο ιός πρέπει να εξασφαλίσει ορισμένες βασικές συνθήκες, προκειμένου να δράσει. Συγκεκριμένα, πρέπει να μπορεί να εκτελέσει τον κώδικά του και να εξασφαλίσει πρόσβαση σε μέσα αποθήκευσης (κύρια στο σκληρό δίσκο, αλλά όχι μόνο). Γι' αυτό το λόγο, πολλοί ιοί προσκολλώνται σε εκτελέσιμα (executable) αρχεία είτε του λειτουργικού συστήματος είτε του κανονικού λογισμικού ενός συστήματος. Εξασφαλίζουν έτσι δύο πράγματα: Πρώτον, ότι θα μπορούν να αυτοαντιγραφούν και δεύτερον ότι θα μπορέσουν να εκτελέσουν τον κώδικά τους. Τρόποι διάδοσης Οι ιοί διαδίδονται από τον ένα υπολογιστή στον άλλο με δύο τρόπους: *Είτε μέσω φορητού μέσου αποθήκευσης *είτε μέσω δικτύου. Ο δεύτερος τρόπος είναι σήμερα ο πλέον διαδεδομένος, λόγω της ευρείας διάδοσης του Διαδικτύου διεθνώς. Η βασική υπηρεσία διάδοσης ιών είναι αυτή του ηλεκτρονικού ταχυδρομείου (e-mail), μέσω του οποίου αποστέλλονται *είτε ως συνημμένα *είτε ως τμήμα αυτού καθαυτού του μηνύματος. Για το λόγο αυτό, πολλές υπηρεσίες e-mail προσφέρουν πρώτα σάρωση των μηνυμάτων και των συνημμένων τους με κάποιο αντιβιοτικό, πριν επιτρέψουν στο χρήστη να τα λάβει. Τρόποι αντιμετώπισης Οι ιοί αποτέλεσαν και αποτελούν έναν από τους πλέον διαδεδομένους τύπους κακόβουλου λογισμικού. Η ανίχνευση τους από τον απλό χρήστη είναι από δύσκολη έως αδύνατη - ορισμένοι, μάλιστα, ιοί, είναι τόσο προσεκτικά δημιουργημένοι που ακόμη και ο πλέον ειδικευμένος χρήστης αδυνατεί να τους εντοπίσει χωρίς να διαθέτει ειδικά προγραμματιστικά εργαλεία. Για την προστασία ενός συστήματος έχει δημιουργηθεί μια ειδική κατηγορία λογισμικού, γνωστή ως αντιϊκό (antivirus). Προκειμένου να εξασφαλίσουν την απρόσκοπτη και χωρίς μολύνσεις λειτουργία ενός συστήματος, τα αντιϊκά εκκινούν ταυτόχρονα με το λειτουργικό σύστημα του υπολογιστή, χωρίς εντολές από το χρήστη, και παραμένουν ως διαδικασίες στη μνήμη (memory resident), ώστε να είναι σε θέση να ανιχνεύουν τυχόν μολύνσεις σε πραγματικό χρόνο. Τα προγράμματα αυτά πρέπει να αναβαθμίζονται σε τακτική βάση, ώστε να είναι σε θέση να αντιμετωπίζουν με επιτυχία τους νεοδημιουργούμενους ιούς. Σήμερα, αρκετοί οίκοι δημιουργίας λογισμικού ασχολούνται με τη δημιουργία τέτοιων προγραμμάτων. Τα αντιϊκά είναι σε θέση τόσο να εντοπίσουν μόλυνση τη στιγμή που αποπειράται, όσο και να "καθαρίσουν" τυχόν μολυσμένα αρχεία που εντοπίζουν. Κάθε αντιϊκό έχει το δικό του τρόπο δράσης απέναντι στους ιούς. Ωστόσο, τα περισσότερα είναι σε θέση να εργάζονται σε πραγματικό χρόνο, εντοπίζοντας τους ιούς τη στιγμή ακριβώς που αποπειρώνται να μολύνουν το σύστημα. Ορισμένα τέτοια προγράμματα προσφέρονται δωρεάν για προσωπική χρήση (δεν καλύπτουν, ωστόσο, ούτε μικρό τοπικό δίκτυο υπολογιστών) και άλλα έναντι σχετικά χαμηλής τιμής (κανένα αντιϊκό για υπολογιστές δικτύου δεν προσφέρεται δωρεάν μέχρι σήμερα). Θα πρέπει να σημειωθεί ότι οι δημιουργοί ιών λαμβάνουν σοβαρά υπόψη τους τις μεθόδους εντοπισμού του "προϊόντος" τους και δημιουργούν ιούς, οι οποίοι προσπαθούν να αποφύγουν τον εντοπισμό, ακόμη και με απενεργοποίηση του αντιϊκού. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι ο χρήστης θα πρέπει να ενημερώνει τακτικότατα το λογισμικό του αλλά και να δημιουργεί τις ειδικές δισκέτες, που τα περισσότερα αντιβιοτικά προγράμματα προτείνουν τη δημιουργία τους, ώστε να είναι δυνατή η εκκαθάριση και η επαναφορά του συστήματος μετά από τυχόν μόλυνσή τους. Αναφορές Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Υπολογιστικός Δούρειος Ίππος * Υπολογιστικό Πρόγραμμα * Χάκερ Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Υπολογιστών Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Υπολογιστικές Ασθένειες